BBnB: the remake!
by Demonic lil Angel
Summary: Supersaiyangoku asked me to remake his original BBnB story but with the Als! Powerpuff girls, your time to shine!
1. Fear

Supersaiyangoku wanted me to make a remake of his BBnB story with mine and Addie's OC! So prepare yourself! I do not own EEnE, the power puff girls, or Alice.

* * *

Somewhere far off, in the secret facility known as Area 13

The scientist, also known as Professor Mendel from one of the most prestigous universities in the country, poured the last bit of chemical back into the vat. "It is finished..." The professor said to himself with a gratifying feeling. For years he had been working on a brand new element that could revolutionize the cities power after that nuclear blast in Japan. The liquid inside the vat was a solid black, but radiated energy through the thick casing. Someone clapped from behind him and the professor turned.

"Well done professor. With this, you could very well win the nobel peace prize!" Said General Homer B. Scottie. The professor just narrowed his eyes at the general. It wasn't like him to give compliments.

"What do you want general?"

"Oh... I just wanted to look at the famous work that people around here are talking about!" The professor still didn't believe him, and the general knew that. The professor leaned a bit against the computer. "And I want it." The general took out a gun. The scientist's eyes widened.

"For what? So that you'll be considered a genius? People already know it's mine!" the general laughed.

"No no no professor! You don't seem to grasp the situation! This element you have created... I am going to use it to make myself even more powerful and destroy my enemies! But I'm going to need to get rid of any witnesses..." The professor hurriedly pressed some buttons on the computer. The general narrowed his eyes and shot the man. He fell, but not before slamming down on the final 'enter' key. The sound of rockets flared and the vat sheilded itself, then it flew off. The general grabbed the scientist by the collar of his labcoat with an angry expression. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" The professor smiled weakly.

"I sent the vat into the cold vaccuum of space, where the cold will most likely destroy the chemical and render the liquid useless."

"And if it's warmed?"

"No one will ever know now." With that said, the professor fell limp. His eyes shut and his breathing ceased. The general dropped the old man and walked out oof the lab, ignoring the men rushing behind him as they went to help the already dead professor.

Peach Creek

"FINALLY!" Alex screamed as the bell rang. It was an endlessly boring class of history, and the teacher almost never stopped droning on and on.

"Remember class, there is a quiz next thursday on section three." He said before the kids ran out. Alex sprinted for the door and ran the entire way home so she could feed Tim.

"Doesn't she ever listen?" Double D asked.

"You should be more worried about Ed and Eddy." Alice said, pointing to the excited boys stuffing their lockers full of review stuff and textbooks that were probably nessacary for future quizzes. "Don't we also have a math quiz tommorrow?"

"Yes, but they obviously don't care if they fail." Alyssa said, her bag slung over her shoulder. "I'm gonna go run ahead, I've gotta go shopping for food again." Alyssa said, holding her grocery list in the other hand. She pecked Double D on the cheek and he flushed bright red as he watched her leave. Eddy snickered and Alice elbowed him in the side.

"Ow." He rubbed his side.

"You seriously gotta make a move Double D, kiss her, ask her out, whatever! Just do something before someone else asks her out." Alice warned before also leaving. Eddy came up next to Double D and elbowed him.

"What is it with people elbowing me so much?" Double D muttered, rubbing his side.

"What'd she say?"

"Nothing. Shouldn't you bring your reviewing materials?"

"Nah, they're too heavy." All of a sudden, a loud alarm rang and red lights flashed in the halls. "Double D! What's going on?" Eddy yelled over the sirens. Double D pulled out his pocket guide to alarms and shuffled through the pages before stopping and reading.

"I-Its a..." Ed tackled them, frightened but being dramatical again.

"ITS AN ALIEN INVASION! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" He screamed.

"No! Its a nuclear bo-" **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!**

The cul-de-sac

Alyssa was about to take her bike from the garage to go shopping but heard the loud explosion. Alex nearly peed herself from surprise and Alice, just coming to the cul-de-sac, jumped five feet in the air before feeling the heat on her back from the explosion. The three dropped whatever they had and ran back to the school. They arrived to only find the entire area covered in rubble, the school was no more. Men wearing nuclear protection suits crawled through, searching for survivors. There were none. Alex sobbed hugged Alyssa, who was fighting tears. Alice was just letting the tears fall freely. A hand suddenly shot out of the rubble, but then it went limp. The men pushed away the rubble and found three survivors, but the Als weren't able to see them because they were quickly filed into a ambulence.

"Oh my god..." Alice said. The girls sprinted for the hospital.

Hospital

"Agh... My aching head." Eddy grumbled. His voice was a little higher than he remembered. He reached up to rub his scalp, but his limbs felt restrainted. His eyes began to clear and he found himself in a hospital bed, covered in casts except for his head which was only having a bandage. On either side of his bed, there were two curtains and two beds behind them. "Ed?"

"Huh?" Both curtains asked, both voices not the normal ones any of them were used to. "Oh my... my whole form aches." He heard.

"Why is my voice so high? I sound like a squirrel!" Ed said.

Front Desk

"We're looking for our three friends. They survived a nuclear blast I hope." Alice said to the secretary. The woman in the desk clicked through her files on the computer and nodded.

"The three are on the fourth floor, number 429A. Those little girls are lucky to have survived without getting some sort of cancer." The three girls in front of her raised eyebrows but went to the elevator.

"...girls? What the hell was she talking about?" Alex asked.

"Maybe the Eds didn't survive..." Alyssa said, twiddling her fingers a bit. Alice's eyebrows scrunched together.

"No, the nurse just made a mean comment. They survived, I just know it." The elevator dinged and the girls walked through the halls. The walls were white and it smelled of disinfectant. Occasionally a person in a wheelchair or crutches came by them until they finally made it to room 429A. "This is it..." Alice said to more herself than her friends. She reached for the knob and opened it. Alyssa swallowed hard and Alex was sweating a bit. They walked inside together.

"E-Eddy? Double D? Ed? You guys in here?" Alyssa asked. She was almost too afraid to see who was in the three cots concealed by curtains.

"Alyssa?" She heard a high pitched voice call out.

"Is anyone else in here?" Asked another high pitched voice. Alex went to one of the curtains and opened it.

"Oh, hello Alex. Did you get hit by the radiation too? I hope not." Alex was completely silent but her eyes were wide and she was beyond shock. "Is there something wrong?"

"Pah pah pah pah..."

"What's up?" Alice asked. The two girls looked over Alex's shoulder and then The color drained from Alyssa's face, Alice passed out.

"Oh dear! Why did Alice faint? Someone get a nurse!" Alex didn't budge, but Alyssa dug through her pocket and brought out her iPod. She took a picture of Double D and showed him. Instead of the Ed with the ski hat and safety lover, there sat a red headed girl with pink eyes, pale skin, and purple eyelids. He stared at his picture for a second then screamed. Alyssa opened the other curtains to reveal a blonde blue eyed girl and a black haired green eyed girl. The three boys screamed when they saw each other. The words Alex meant to say ringed in the girls' ears. _Powerpuff Girls._

"Okay, who's who here?" Alex asked, getting a bit dizzy.

"You're Double D... and you're... Ed?" Alyssa asked, pointing to the green eyed girl.

"NO! I'm Eddy!" He yelled with an angry expression. Ed was being all ditzy and playing with his newlyfound blonde locks.

"Hee hee! I'm prettyful!" He giggled.

"...I am not turning into a lesbian." Alex said sharply, pointing to the bubbly blonde.

"Hey, you think I'm enjoying any of this? I don't even have breasts!" Eddy yelled, pointing to his own chest. It was true, the Eds were still flat chested. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Double D called. The door opened to reveal a nurse. In her hands was a tray and a clipboard. She put the tray down on a side table.

"Yes, before you leave, we need to do some tests to make sure the radiation hasn't done anything to you mentally as well as physically. The nurse looked at Ed and raised an eyebrow. "Might I have your names though?" The Eds looked at each other nervously.

"Our names are... uh..." Double D was sweating a bit, the nurse would think the radiation got to their minds really bad if they said their real names. Eddy was about to say something when he saw that alice was already talking to the nurse.

"Okay, the redhead is Blossom. Blondie over there is Bubbles. And she's Buttercup." Alice said, pointing to Eddy. His and Double D's faces flushed, those names were so embarrassing! Alyssa snickered and Alex was helping Ed tie up his hair into little pigtails. When the nurse left, Eddy was glaring at Alice with hard green eyes.

"What? Don't tell me you wanted to be named Blossom instead?" Alice mocked.

"BUTTERCUP? WHAT KIND OF F*CKING NAME IS **BUTTERCUP?" **He roared. Alyssa sat on Double D's bedside and inspected his pink eyes. He blushed a bit, feeling her stare at him so intensely.

"You know Alyssa, you're gonna have to stop kissing him in public or people are gonna think you're lesbian." Alex said. Alyssa sighed and nodded her understanding.

"Well, let's get you guys home before anything." Alice said.

"I DON'T WANNA BE EXPERIMENTED ON BY CRABS!" Ed cried.

"...Where did that come from?" Eddy asked, pointing a thumb to the flailing Ed. Everyone shrugged.

the next day

Eddy woke up to find himself sprawled on a couch with Ed sleeping next to him. Double D laid in a sleeping bag on the floor. Eddy sat up and looked at his clothes. He wasn't wearing these earlier. What he had on was a green dress with a black stripe in the middle, white socks, and black shoes. Ed had on the same but it was blue. Double D sat up to reveal he was wearing a pink one. "I don't remember changing into these..." Eddy mumbled, rubbing an eye.

"You didn't. You fell asleep on the way here so I had to change you." Alyssa said as she came down the stairs, ready to make breakfast. She yawned a bit and scratched her stomach under her shirt while walking into the kitchen. Ed got up and picked Eddy up.

"Alley oop!" Ed threw Eddy into the air for no reason and he landed in the ceiling.

"What was that for Ed?" Double D yelled.

"...BUTTERED TOAST!" Ed ran into the kitchen. Double D sighed and looked up to where eddy was. He was struggling to get out.

Upstairs

"Damnit... when I get my hands on that moron I'm gonna-" He heard the distinct humming of someone and went silent. his struggling ceased. He found himself under a bed and when he looked out from under it, he could see two pale legs on the ground. An article of clothing fell and something was pulled on. Eddy had a nosebleed even though he didn't see it all. Then someone tugged on his leg and he fell through. Just as he was about to land on Ed, air felt very still for a moment. Eddy looked around and below him to see that he was flying. The Eds mouths were agape, but when Alyssa looked in the lving room and saw Eddy, she kept a level head.

"You guys like your eggs scrambled or fried?" 


	2. Jealousy

Believe it or not, I'm wearing pink sweatpants! :P random I know, but i just had to announce it!~

* * *

"Check it out! I believe I can flyyyyy~" Ed sang as he zoomed through the air.

"Watch the ceiling fan guys." Alyssa yelled from the kitchen. Double D was just getting the hand of this flight by hovering a few feet above the ground. "WAAAAA!" Eddy screamed as his dress caught on the ceiling fan and he span round and round rapidly. Alice came down and turned it off, he hit the wall and slid down onto the couch with his green eyes spinning and an equally green face. Ed flew upside down and poked Eddy. Double D flew into the kitchen, flying just above Alyssa.

"Hey Alyssa, do you need any help?" Alyssa twisted the knob on the stove around and around but the flame wouldn't start.

"Yea, you wouldn't happen to have matches or a lighter on you?" She asked.

"No, but-" All of a sudden lasers shot out of his eyes and into the frying pan. It lit but it also made the entire pan burst into flames. "I'M SO SORRY!"

"Hahaha, it's okay." She took a fire extinguisher and blasted foam onto the oven. "I need to start thinking about buying a new extinguisher though..." Alice appeared in the doorway.

"Woah, what happened?"

"Apparantly, I can fire lasers from my eyes..." He said, rubbing his eyes a bit. For some reason it felt like his eyeballs were sweating.

"SWEET!" Eddy shouted, overhearing the conversation. Then he fired eye lasers and it hit Alice in the butt. "Hahaha... whoops..." Alice reeled on him with burning eyes. Both Double D and Alice could see her pink panties through her smoking pajama pants. Double D flushed and covered his eyes. Ed started firing lasers rapidly at the ceiling, and ended up making holes. Alex fell into the living room through the ceiling.

"Mn... I don't like oatmeal though mommy..." She groaned. Ed shook her a bit and Alex punched Ed on the chin and he went through the roof. Alice stared at Ed's body dangling from the ceiling.

"I'm not fixing that."

Outside

"When do you think those guys will rebuild the school?" Asked Sarah. The people were cleaning up the radiation at the moment and now all the kids had to either go to Lemon Brook and get seriously injured, or wait until the school reopens. Of course, they all chose the latter. Nazz was of course, flirting with Kevin as he fixed his bike, Johnny was playing chess with Plank, Rolf was tending to Victor. Sarah and Jimmy were playing with dolls again.

"I don't know Sarah." Jimmy said, clutching his favorite army man doll.

"Has anyone seen those dorks lately? I'm surprised Eddy hasn't shown up to try and rip us off yet." Kevin yelled.

"Rolf has not seen either Ed boys or mentally damaged girls anywhere." Rolf said, grooming Victor's hair with a strange brush.

"I smell something fishy..." Kevin said, narrowing his eyes.

"Rolf has not brought out the ceremonial fish yet though. How can it smell fishy?" The door to the girls's house slammed open and everyone stared as the Als and three new girls no one else had ever seen came out. Kevin had his eye especially on the green eyed new comer. Everyone crowded around the six. Nazz was the first to introduce herself to the three.

"Hello there! You three must be new around here. My name is Nazz, what's your name?" She asked, holding out her hand. Double D blushed a bit and shook her hand.

"M-My name is E-" Alyssa nudged his side. "I mean Blossom. These are my sisters Bubbles and Buttercup." He lied.

"Those are really cute names!" Sarah said, looking up at 'Bubbles'.

"Do you wanna play house with us Bubbles?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah!" 'Bubbles' nodded excitedly and skipped the whole way to Jimmy's house.

"Do you guys know what happened to the Eds? I haven't seen them since school blew up." Nazz asked Alice. The three looked at each other momentarily, then Alice sighed and faked a few sobs.

"T-They... They didn't survive..." Double D and Eddy stared at Alice with confused expressions. Alex and Alyssa saw what Alice was getting at and faked sadness.

"They didn't find their bodies... and we were told they died under all the rubble." Alyssa cried.

"Oh my god! That's horrible!" Nazz said. Kevin couldn't help but feel a bit bad, and same as Rolf.

"Plank says that they're standing right here though." Johnny said. Blossom and Buttercup looked at each other nervously. _I'll be the laughing stock of the century if Plank doesn't shut his mouth! _Eddy thought.

"Oh, uh, that probably means they are here with us in spirit!" Alice said. Buttercup breathed out in relief. Even though what she said was a bit corny it worked. Everyone left but Kevin and Nazz. Kevin came up to Buttercup and extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you. The name's Kevin, awesome captain of the football team." Buttercup didn't take his hand, instead he glared at Kevin with hard green eyes. The jock was taken a little surprised by her sudden glare, but figured that she was only shy and continued to push. Nazz saw Kevin starting to like these girls and narrowed her eyes.

"I love your dress Blossom! Maybe we could go shopping tommorrow?" Nazz asked with fake kindness. Double D's palms sweated a bit and his mouth faltered. Before he could speak, Alyssa grabbed Blossom's arm and faked a smile.

"Sorry Nazz, she agreed to help me out with shopping tommorrow instead~" She said. Double D was surprised, he could see the angry sparks in the air even though both girls were only smiling. Kevin was still trying to flirt a bit with Buttercup, but Eddy's glare turned into a very creeped out one. Even though he was a female on the outside, on the inside he was still 100% male and NOT gay.

"So... what do you like to do?" Kevin asked, trying to dig for a conversation.

"Scamming people." He replied with no hesitation. Alex slapped a hand over his mouth.

"He means... uh... dancing! Yeah! Dancing with people!" Alice said nervously, faking a few laughs.

"Are you sure? Cause I'm sure that she said-" He was cut off when Alex started to push him away.

"Okay, these girls have some stuff to do, good bye!" Alex said hurriedly. Then she sprinted all the way to Jimmy's house. Nearly breaking the door off its hinges she went inside and started to cause a riot.

"Seems that we have to go now, but it was nice to meet you Nazz." Blossom said.

"Yeah, nice meeting you." Nazz said, looking at Alyssa with hard brown eyes. _Something's up with these girls and I know it... _The blonde thought as Alyssa and Alice dragged Blossom and Buttercup back into the house, alex stormed out of Jimmy's house with Bubbles tied up with jump rope over her head and the tomboy dragged her into the house. But before she could pull her in, Bubbles grabbed hold of a tree with his teeth and used his super strength to break free of the ropes and sped away.

"YOU GET BACK HERE!" Alex chased after Bubbles with the rope over her head.

Inside

"Dancing? Of all the things you could have said, its dancing?" Eddy yelled.

"At least I didn't say you did gambling or something like that!" Everyone else ignored the two fighting girls.

"Why don't you two girls make out in the closet or something?" Alyssa asked. Then she took out a camera. Buttercup snatched the camera and crushed it with her newly found strength. "Oh come on! I had some really good pictures in there!" Blossom looked at the semi-crushed film to see a picture of Johnny shoving multiple sticks up his nose, one of Nazz and Sarah fighting, a few of Tim, and other stuff.

"did you really mean it when you said you'd take me out shopping?" Double D/Blossom asked.

"Of course I did!" Something loud smacked against the window. Eddy pulled aside the curtain to see Ed squished up against it and Alex trying to tie him up. Then the two started skipping through a field of flowers that wasn't there two seconds ago.

"Weird..."

The next day

"Okay Double- I mean... Blossom. What do you want from here? I've got at least a hundred bucks we can blow here." Alyssa said, browsing through a womens clothing shop. Double D hesitantly picked up a large red hair bow. Today, as promised, Alyssa took Double D to the nearest clothing stores for two reasons. One, to get the three boys some acutal good clothing so that they wouldn't have to borrow theirs, and two, to make people less suspicous. Right now Double D was wearing Alyssa's old white t-shirt with a cherry on it and some jeans with some shoes.

"I-I'm a bit uncomfortable with someone actually buying me things. Is there anything you want?" He asked shyly.

"Nah, I've got enough stuff already. Okay, is this everything you want?" Alyssa asked. In hers and Double D's arms were some of the dresses with the black stripes in the middle, jeans, t-shirts, and new shoes.

"Yes. Is there anything I could do to make up for all of this?" He asked as Alyssa paid. She handed a few ten dollar bills to the cashier. If Eddy could see how much money she had...

"You're making it sound like I'm buying you guys this stuff out of force. You guys don't have to do anything, just make sure that-" The door opened to reveal Nazz.

"Oh, hey guys! I didn't know you were here." The blonde smiled, but it was obviously faked. "What'd you buy?"

"Just some jeans and shirts for the new girls. Now come on Blossom." Alyssa said through her teeth. She dragged Double D out of the store and walked into a... underwear store. Nazz watched them shop through a window, Blossom got incredibly embarrassed for some reason as Alyssa showed her some training bras in multiple colors. Her face was the same shade of her eyes as Alyssa picked out some panties. Nazz continued to follow the two girls throughout their entire shopping trip but discreetly. While watching, she picked up a really strange but cool glowing red lip stick container.

"Alyssa... I think someone has following us on our entire journey through the stores." Blossom whispered as the two were making their way back to the cul-de-sac.

"Same here. You think it's Kevin?" Both of them turned around, and someone hid behind the telephone pole.

"Possibly."

Back at the house

"I'm sorry Sarah, but Bubbles is a little... uh busy at the moment." Alice said. Then the roof exploded.

"What was that?" Jimmy asked.

"Uh... coming Alex!" She slammed the door in their faces and ran up the stairs. "What the hell is going on in here?" The entire roof in Alex's room was gone. Ed/Bubbles was dangling from a wire and Eddy/Buttercup was sitting on the bed with his arms outstretched like he just threw something.

"Oh, hey Alice!" Buttercup said, a bit nervous. He backed up a bit. Alice towered over him with that scary icy glare in her eyes.

Outside, Blossom and Alyssa were arriving at the house. Kevin came by on his bike just as Nazz was walking down the sidewalk. "Hey, girls!" Double D had already went inside. Kevin climbed off his bike and ran up to the porch. Nazz watched angrily, clenching the lipstick tube in her fist. "Is Buttercup home? I wanna talk to her."

"...You do realise that she'd rather die than do anything with you." Alyssa replied with a blank expression. Then the ceiling exploded for the third time that day, Buttercup was shot out of the house and into the grass below.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" Eddy/Buttercup screamed at Alice.

"MAYBE!" Alice yelled back.

"Uh, Buttercup?" Kevin asked, coming up to him.

"WHAT?" Eddy yelled so loudly that he sent Kevin flying. Nazz watched, getting angrier and angrier.

That night

Nazz sat at her vanity mirror, plotting against those three new girls. "I'll show Kevin who's the prettiest girl here... I'll show them ALL who's the prettiest." She said as she applied that brand new glowing red lipstick. Little did anyone know that it had been covered with the chemical x that hit the school. A large and strange feeling came over the pretty captian of the cheerleaders. Her hair began to stick up, and it turned dark green. Her skin turned very pale, even paler then Alice's. Eyes turned into an almost neon green, and her waist shrunk rapidly as her breasts grew. The newly transformed Nazz cackled with delight at her newest appearance.

Als House

For some reason, Buttercup had massive chills that couldn't be solved by extra blankets as Eddy slept on the couch. Double D and Ed were sleeping on the floor, also shivering a bit.


	3. Worry

Low on inspiration here for my stories! PLEASE HELP ME! AAAAAGHHHHH! *runs around tugging at my hair*

* * *

Buttercup/Eddy woke up to find himself on Alice's lap as she and everyone but Ed watched tv. He was too busy dressing up the dollies Sarah and Jimmy had lent him into pretty outfits. Alyssa sat on the floor behind Double D and put the bow in. Alex was pretty much dying of boredom on the reclining chair. "Morning sleeping beauty." Alice said. Eddy groaned and sat up from the position he was in. On the tv showed something involving a robbery of jewels and local make up stores.

"Weird huh? I mean, all of the stores that sell anything related to beauty are being robbed nearby... right after the Eds turn into super powered girls..." Alice implyed. The Als looked at the Eds with raised eyebrows.

"I would never!" Double D said, offended that they would even think that. Ed didn't even notice, just kept playing with the dolls. Obviously it was a mistake to suspect such an obvious person like Ed.

"I'd rather spend my time getting money and eating jawbreakers. Not stealing from girly stores." He remarked.

"Knowing you, you could be lying through your teeth." Alice said.

"What? Makeup and shit like that is just a waste of time when we could be planning another scam!"

"Eddy! Language!" Double D said angrily.

"I'll say whatever I damn please pinky!" Then someone screamed like a little girl. Everyone looked outside to see some weird clown woman clinging onto Kevin like some sort a hoe.

"Who knew Kevin could be such a pimp?" Alice mocked.

"Who... or WHAT is that thing clinging onto Kevin? She looks like some..." The woman turned to show her perfectly flawless and beautiful features. "goddess from above..." Double D sighed. Ed had hearts fluttering around his head and Eddy was at loss for words. The Als weren't really paying any attention to the Eds, and they watched carefully as the woman shooed off every woman that passed and clinged and pressed herself against Kevin. He didn't look like he was enjoying himself very much.

"Hey, Ed. Why don't you..." Alice looked at Ed and held back her words. "Err... Alyssa? Can you maybe...?"

"Sure. I'll be back in a second." Alyssa walked out of the house and straight to the woman and Kevin. She talked with him for a few minutes, and the clown woman didn't seem too pleased. Then she slapped Alyssa across the face and her hair came alive like snakes. Sharp objects came into her hands and she was ready to stab her when the Eds burst from the door, flying straight at the clown lady. Alex and Alice stood in the door frame, their feet sore because they had to kick those three into the action. The hair came alive and it snatched 'Bubbles' from the air and squeezed her like some boa constrictor.

"I am Sedusa! You brats should know to NEVER, mess with a woman when she's with her man!" She said, then winked at Kevin who looked kind of frightened at this point.

"I've seen hobo clowns that look more womanly than you!" Yelled Alice. Sedusa reeled on Alice and hissed, then striked. Alice caught her wrist and swung herself onto the crazy medusa impersonator's shoulders. She gathered all of her dark green hair and tugged. All of the hair's captives were released. Buttercup punched Sedusa in the face, causing a tooth to fly out. Sedusa glared hard at Buttercup, now with a gap inbetween her teeth.

"Hehehe... whoops..." Eddy said, backing up in cowardice as Sedusa glowered down upon him with a look that could have scared a lion to tears. Sedusa raied her arm, but in an instant she was punched again by Alex this time straight in the gut. Alyssa got up and saw Blossom watching from afar.

"Blossom! You have to fight with Ed and Eddy too!" She yelled. Blossom shook her head.

"I swore that I would never resort to violence. EVER."

"What if it was on the last resort? because we're kind of getting our- WAH!" Sedusa pulled her into her hairs grip and hung her upside down and began to shake her around. "BLOSSOM!"

"I... I can't!" Bubbles was riding on Sedusa's back like a cowboy.

"YEEHAW! RIDE EM COWBOY!" Sedusa pluckeed him off and threw him into a tree. "Oww... that's not very nice!" Bubbles came back and kneed Sedusa in the face. She fell and dropped her captives again, but this time, the make up on her face began to dissolve along with the other clothes on her body. Her entire form was dissolving into smoke to reveal...

"Nazz?" Asked Kevin. And she was right, there lying where Sedusa used to, was a knocked out Nazz with a new space in between her teeth. "Holy shit... NAZZ!" Kevin helped her up and the PPG girls and Als were speechless. "How... how could you hurt Nazz? She's never done anything to you people!" Kevin yelled.

"She tried to kill us!"

"Because you attacked her!"

"No, she was threatened by having another girl around you!" Alyssa shouted at his face. Kevin was stunned. The girl hanging from his arm groaned in pain.

"W-What happened...?" She mumbled. Kevin hugged her tightly.

"You're good, that's cool." He said, unable to really express his happiness. Alice and Alex went 'awww', making Kevin blush. Buttercup scoffed and looked away angrily. Bubbles was just being Ed. Blossom was very much upset that he wasn't able to tell Sedusa anything to calm her down.

"Well... we'll leave you two alone. Bye Nazz." Alyssa said, pushing the others away. Nazz looked at them, surprised that she would really give them some alone time. _I guess she isn't all that bad... _Nazz thought, laying her head on Kevin's shoulder. Kevin was still blushing but let her rest.

"Aren't they just the cutest couple?" Asked Alyssa. Her friends just grumbled behind her. "Oh shut up. You're just jealous." Eddy scoffed.

"Why would I be jealous? I'm a freaking guy!"

"I think she means, you're jealous of Nazz because she GETS Kevin." Alex said with a smirk. Eddy was just about ready to explode when Alice hugged him.

"Why would he be jealous? He's already got..." All of them anticipated what she was about to say. Alice blushed and dropped Eddy. "Lee Kanker." She said, brushing herself off with a pink face. The excitement died away into disgust and Eddy was greener than normal.

"Nooo! I don't want to be kissed by Kankers!" Cried Ed. Tears poured out in bucketfuls. Alex picked him up and rocked him.

"Don't worry Ed. The Kankers won't get to you." She said.

The Next Day

"Hey! Hey! Hey Double D!" Ed said, jumping up and down where he was laying.

"What ED? Can't you see I'm still tired?" He whined.

"Alex is taking me to the skating park! C'mon let's go!" Eddy woke up and fell from his place on the couch.

"Mn... I need a real bed. This couch is killing me." He grumbled.

"Eddy, we don't have anywhere else to sleep! Unless you are suggesting we take the girls' beds?" Double D asked. Eddy actually looked like he was considering it until Alex came bounding down the stairs with a skateboard under her arm.

"You ready to go guys?" She asked, pumped.

"Well... does the other girls know about this?" Asked Double D.

"Well of course! Who do you think is going to get you guys your boards?" She questioned like it was the most obvious thing in the world. The girls came down wearing helmets and skateboards under their arms as well. Alice threw Alex a helmet.

"Don't tell me you forgot you need a helmet to get in there?" Questioned Alice.

"Maybe I WANT to split my head open!" Alex said, pouting. Alice took her helmet and placed it on Ed's head.

"Then you kill yourself and we'll let Ed survive to tell the tale of how badly you died." Alice said, sweatdropping.


	4. Pain

This would have been made much later if my friend didn't stop pestering me about it. XD

* * *

Skate Park

"WAHOO!" Alex cried out, doing a kickflip and landing it. Double D was getting antsy because he didn't have a lot of protection besides a helmet. Ed was getting jealous because Alex and Alice were already on the ramps, but he and the guys had to wait for Alyssa to rent their boards.

"When is she going to get here?" Ed whined for the fifth time.

"Soon Ed." Double D answered. Eddy nudged Double D and Ed and pointed to the ramp. "What is it Eddy?" Eddy was sniggering and pointed to Alice.

"Watch, her skateboarding stinks!" Alice seemed a bit beat up, but then went down the ramp and when she came back up, her footing slipped and she ended up smashing her face against the wood. Eddy and Ed burst into laughter, and Double D was afraid for her health.

"Alice! Are you okay?" He yelled. The girl got up and waved to them, dirt on her cheek now.

"I'm fine Blossom! Thanks for worrying!" She narrowed her eyes at Eddy and Ed, and Eddy turned away and pretended to be innocent. Ed had no idea what was going on until Alyssa returned with three skateboards. She handed Eddy one with a tiger on the bottom.

"Sweet!" He rushed out onto the nearest ramp. Alyssa handed Ed the one with a chicken, and it seemed almost brand new.

"Seems no one really wanted the chicken." Double D said. Ed took the board excitedly and followed Eddy. "Alyssa, I don't think I can do anything without the proper-"

"Way ahead of you Double D." She handed him a box of safety equipment. "They had some they were going to throw out because they were too small for anyone, think you can fit into these?" Double D put on a purple elbow pad, and it fit perfectly.

"These are the perfect size. Thank you." He said. Alyssa seemed surprised. "Is something wrong?"

"It's just, we're the same age... and I could barely fit into those." She said sadly. Double D seemed perplexed, not knowing what to say.

"Well, I was only turned into this, my body structure isn't normal like yours, see? My eyes are much bigger and take up most of my head!" She giggled and kissed his forehead. He blushed and looked around. "Aren't you worried about what other people think?"

"Double D, you're a guy. And deserve to be treated like one, not as a girl." She said with a smile. He blushed even more now. "Now get your stuff on, we're not going to wait for you." Alyssa grabbed her black skates and her blue skull helmet, and skated to the ramp. She stumbled for a bit until she got the hang of it. Double D, now covered from head to toe in protection, went to the smallest ramp and only skated on the kiddy ramp. Even though it was so small, he still stumbled and landed on his face.

Area 13

"My how I always enjoy returning home... but not as much as I like being in area 51." General Homer said. His workers just nodded in agreement and did as he ordered earlier. "Now, let's see if we can find that vat of chemicals... CLARK!"

"Yes sir!"

"Use the facility's satellite to find the vat the good professor had launched."

"B-But sir! We were specifically ordered not to by the governor! It was the professors wish not to!"

"I don't give a rat's ass about wishes or the president, just FIND IT!" The general yelled, making the man flinch and get to work. He laced his fingers together and chuckled. "Soon... all that power will be mine..."

Back with the Eds/PPG and Als

"I can't believe you used Ed's head to save yourself Eddy!" Double D said as Alyssa and Alex had to both use all their strength to carry the girl out. Alice scoffed.

"I can believe it." Eddy glared at her, then hit her bloody knee with his own scratched up hand. "OW! That burns Eddy!" She kicked him, and soon they began to have a cat fight.

"...And I can't believe you two would get into such a ridiculous fight." Alyssa added, dropping the exhausted Ed and picking up scratched up Double D into her equally cratched up and bruised arms.

"I'm hungry, you guys wanna find somewhere to eat?" Alex asked.

"That sounds nice." Double D said.

"I heard of this taco place nearby, c'mon Ed." With her scratched up palms, Alex grabbed Ed's equally scratched up hand, their blood getting on each other. "Ew..."

At home

They all came back into the house, tummies full of tacos and faces covered in taco sauce and cheeses. "...This is the last time I'm taking you guys out." Alyssa muttered, wiping off her face.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who broke the soda machine with LASERS!" Alex screamed. Bubbles had taco meat shoved in her mouth and hair full of sauce.

"Ma baaa geaa!" He babbled with the meat. Double D stepped away from him because he was sputtering meat on the floor.

"Whatever, I'm just going to go shower." Alice said, then peeled off her filthy shirt to reveal a white bra. Double D and Eddy now joined in the sputtering and their eyes wide. When Alice went up the stairs, Ed passed out again.

"Was that really nessacary Alice?" Alex yelled up the stairs. She was answered by a loud grunt and then blocked out by the sound of water.

"I think she said no-" Alyssa said, then Alex glared at her and the PPG boys.

"I know what she said! and you three pick up your jaws!" Double D looked away in embarrassment and Eddy just remained there, looking like an idiot. Her vision then began to swirl, and colors mixed. "Ooh... pretty colors..." Alex then fell to the ground unconcious.

"Alex! Are you alright?" Double D asked, kneeling and trying to wake her up.

"Eagh... I feel like i just got off a really fast coaster..." Alyssa mumbled, then fell on top of Alex.

"Oh no! Girls!" Double D cried out. Eddy just stood there with a stupid look. "Eddy! Do something!" Eddy grinned.

"How about we give these girls baths?"

Shower

"Oh man... my hands hurt..." Alice said, scrubbing off the sauce. Her sight began to spin, and she fell onto the ground, whole body now aching as the water sprayed on her. "Uggh..."


	5. Confusion

La la laa~ la la la la~ *skipping in a field of exploding roses* EAGH! **BOOM! **AAAGGHH! **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

* * *

Double D was able to pick the brunette up with ease due to his added super strength and easily put her down on the couch. _Her face is hot and her temperature is rising. _He blushed at that thought. Eddy broke down the locked bathroom door after he heard something fall hard to find Alice out cold on the side of the tub. He turned a bright red seeing that she wasn't wearing anything, so he shut his eyes and put a towel over her body and carried her to her room. Ed dragged Alex by her feet to her room but then got too lazy and threw her on top of Alyssa as Double D was just tucking her in. Alyssa grunted in pain but then relaxed. "What just happened?" Eddy asked, coming in.

"Shhhh! Go into the halls, they're sleeping." Double D said.

"BE QUIET EDDY! THEY'RE SLEEPING!" Ed yelled. Double D flinched and looked at the two girls on the bed, but the girls didn't stir one bit.

"Ed please! Out into the halls!" Double D whispered, then pushed both of them out and shut the door behind him. "That was... odd."

"Why couldn't we give them a bath? We're all girls here!" Eddy complained.

"Eddy, inside, we're all still men!"

"You mean we're boys!" Ed said, then took a big gravy ladle and sucked on it.

"So? I've been waiting for an excuse to give a girl a bath and now I do! And if I don't my armpit hair will get all sweaty. That's what women worry about right? When their armpit hair get all sweaty?" Eddy asked, completely clueless. Then there was a loud crash outside. Ed rushed to the nearest window and grinned like an idiot.

"It's so cool!" Eddy and Double D looked and saw a big robot attacking the neighborhood. Inside was some freaky monkey with a jar screwed to his head. "I WANT THE JELLY JAR!" Ed screamed, then flew right through the window.

"Ed!" Double D flew after him then saw Eddy wasn't coming. "Eddy! Come!"

"Fine..." Eddy flew up, but then he was hit by a robot arm.

"EDDY- er... BUTTERCUP!"

"Son of a bitch..." Eddy growled, and now with the power he flew right for the glass dome the monkey sat in. The monkey laughed evilly and swatted him off like a fly. Ed went splat against the glass, looking like a bug on a windsheild.

"I am Mojo Jojo! Here to destroy and take over, but you pesky girls are in my way! I cannot see!" Mojo Jojo yelled, trying to shake Ed off his view. Double d flew in fron tof the huge machine, finding that Jimmy was about to be crushed by its huge foot. Double D swooped in and grabbed Jimmy, then placed him on the sidewalk.

"Thank you Blossom! I didn't know you could fly!" Jimmy said, in awe.

"Your welcome Jimmy, but go hide!" Jimmy ran off, and Double D turned to find Ed in Mojo Jojo's robotic arm. Eddy was shooting eye lasers angrily, not caring about pedestrians or hitting other things, as long as he got to vent out his anger. It left burn marks on the metal, and then he shot one of the many metal legs. It was one of the main ones, so it toppled over to the side.

"TIMBERRRRRR!" Eddy yelled. Everyone scattered below, and the robot crashed on the cement. Ed managed to pry himself out of the robot arm and join his 'sisters'.

"Ed- I mean... Buttercup! What were you thinking? There were people, you could have hurt someone!" Double D yelled.

"But I didn't. Now I'm hungry..." Eddy whined.

"You're not listening to me!"

"Because you're just yelling at me!" Their bickering continued, and Ed just watched sadly. Behind them, Mojo Jojo's robot grew an extra leg and got back up. An energy beam in the center of the robot's chest began to charge with a yellow glow.

"Foolish girls! You will now feel the true power and might, OF MOJO JOJO!" All three girls turned and saw the gun. Something flew above their heads, and clogged the gun. It turned out to be a sofa... a very familiar sofa.

"YOU THREW OUR COUCH?" Yelled a boyish voice.

"It was the only thing I could find big enough!" Yelled another. The Eds looked behind them to see a bickering group of boys that looked very similar to themselves. One was wearing only a very tight sweatshirt, shorts, had a head of short orange hair, and his eyes were a blazing red. He was trying to break up the fighting.

"You two quit being so stupid!" He yelled.

"It's her fault!" The green eyed one yelled, pointing to the other. The green eyed one had black hair, and tied up in a tiny pigtail to keep out of his way. He had on a pair of tight jeans and a loose white t-shirt.

"Well I saved their lives!" The blonde yelled back. He had slightly curled blonde hair, deep blue eyes, wore a familiar 'Death Note' t-shirt hat seemed a bit tight, pants that were looking kind of tight. None of them wore any shoes. "They wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for the brave sacrifice of that couch!"

"...Alex?" Double D asked, not being able to believe it.

"WHAT?" He yelled. Double D and Eddy passed out.

"Oh, hey guys. Hows it goin?" The green eyed guy asked.

"Alice?"

"Yeah... It's us Double D. Somehow whatever turned you into super girls..." Alice said.

"Turned us into super boys." Alyssa finished, facepalming.

"I'VE GOT A **** AGAIN!" Alex screamed, having already looked in her pants and was now on her knees pumping her fists into the air victoriously. Everyone stared at her.

"...Can I kick her in the nuts?" Eddy asked.

"Go ahead." Alice said. Alyssa loked at them angrily, but then Eddy kicked Alex in the nuts and she cried out in pain and fell.


	6. Sexy?

I need some help with chapter ideas!

* * *

Going from each of the Eds' houses, they collected some boy clothes for the 'girls' to wear. Alex wore Eddy's yellow shirt. "Eddy, your taste in clothes is kind of..."

"Awesome?" Eddy asked, smirking.

"Out of style." Alex said, sticking out her tongue. "I look like a lemon!" Alice snickered, but then put on Ed's smelly shirt.

"AGH! Ed, I'm washing these!" She yanked off the shirt, standing only in a pair of boxers she had buried in her dresser.

"NOOOO! That's gonna take out the nice smell of Sheldina!~"

"Who the hell is 'Sheldina'?" Ed reached into the pocket and pulled out a green meatball. It gave off waves of green stench that killed flies and even by looking at it it killed the cells in her nose and burned her eyes.

"That's disgusting!" Alyssa screamed, looking away and covering her mouth that was threatening to release vomit. She put on Eddy's t-shirt and put on his jeans. "It's a bit... uncomfortable..." Eddy frowned.

"That's more stylish than any of the crappy clothes you've got!"

"Both of us know that your fashoin sense was always warped."

"And you're an insane goth who can't stand not wearing black for once." Eddy stuck out his tongue like a child. Alyssa fumed and stripped out of the clothes. Alex put on Double D's shirt and winced. The fabric smelled a bit too clean to her and there was so much starch.

"Double D... I don't think your clothes are really the best fit for me. And they feel weird." Alex scratched at her sides, the orange fabric making her itch.

"But... I made sure that this was quality cotton! And it doesn't have a single bit of dirt or grass stain on it!"

"That's the problem!" The bickering continued until someone knocked on the front door.

"Now who could that be..." Alice stomped to the front door to find Kevin.

"Hey- woah... who are you?" Kevin asked, seeing as Alice was almost half naked. Alice stood there, then looked at herself and flushed bright red and slammed the door in his face.

"Who was that?" Double D asked.

"ITS KEVIN." Alice hissed out, eyes bugging out of 'his' head, teeth clenched. Eddy groaned and facepalmed, then opened the door. Kevin barged inside to see the newly transformed Als... barely even dressed. Kevin's jaw hit the ground really hard.

"What?" Alex asked grouchily. Kevin was silent, eyes wide and unable to say a thing about it. Her muscles tensed up, making Kevin feel like a fatass. 'Bubbles' came in, looking at Kevin curiously.

"Do you want to play dollies with me?" 'She' asked.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Kevin asked, fuming red from embarrassment.

"The name is Boomer asswipe." Alex said, eyes narrowed. "That's Butch, and Brick. What do you want?" Kevin was speechless as Brick/Alyssa went and picked up the couch only with one hand with ease and found the tv remote. The only sounds coming out his mouth were stutters. Buttercup came to the door, with Butch right behind 'her'. butch put 'his' arm around her shoulders and flipped him off with a smirk, and Buttercup slammed the door in Kevin's face.

"I've always wanted to say that to him." Alex said happily.

"Get your arm off me Alice!" Eddy yelled, trying to shove her off.

"I don't wanna." She pouted.

"Put a shirt on too! Looking at you makes me-" Eddy stopped his mouth. Alice smirked.

"You like looking at my pecs?" She said, then flexed. Eddy rolled his eyes and stomped off into another part of the house. "Damn... I'm ripped!" She exclaimed, then began to feel down her abs. Double D blushed and looked away along with Alyssa. Ed had no idea what was going on and Alex threw a pillow at her face, blushing.

"Would you stop that? That's so gross, you fondling your chest as a dude!" She huffed, then watched tv. Alice laughed and accidentally shot lasers out of her eyes.

"Oops..."

"Awesome!" Alyssa said.

"Seems we gave you all our powers as well as appearance." Double D said, still blushing as Alyssa was tensing up and flexing.


End file.
